Kamila Bullstrod
::Warning:: '''The Following Information is all OOC knowledge and '''MUST NOT be used IC unless given OOC permission.. ♥ "My hair must be on top form and i must be smelling lovely " - Kamila Bullstrod 2023 bragging about how she keeps in top form to younger students. Kamila Jennifer Bullstrod Born 7th November 2006 is a Pureblood Witch who studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and is now a shop employee at Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions, along with being a young mother to two children Klara and Christian Bullstrod and in the process of adopting Aiden Knight Known as a Bully, Barbie (cause she always acts a preppy muggle school girl) and Snobby (her attitude stinks) Only Daughter to Angelina & Drugger Bullstrod Until Discovering Marley Larkspur is her half brother (Angelina had an affair dun dun dun) Her father originally from Berlin , Germany moved to the United Kingdom in the early 198's Her Mother born in Edinburgh , moved to West Linton after Drugger & Angelina got married in 2003. 1st Year First year for Kamila was.. how can we say easy and hard, when the sorting hat announced that Kamila was destined for Slytherin her face put on that little proud smile of pride, because each Bullstrod that had attended Hogwarts had been sorted into Slytherin, and kept the family name proud by sticking to that house and representing the family in a manner of what they thought were.. "Pureblood manner'd will". Kamila as described before found her 1st year both easy and hard, this was due to getting to know other students in her year especially her own house. Which proved a big task due half of them picking on her for a shiny blonde hair and curls that stuck out. Kamila found the 1st years of her house not as nice .. as she expected, this is when she started hanging around with older years 2nd and 3rd years to be precise which seemed to bring out a new spring in her step and new batch of courage. The courage Kamila gained did improved her spell casting for her spells would get learned but her success of using them would be a bit delayed, She got more courage in how she looked (which to this day hasn't gone) as she would seem to try and copy two 3rd year twins who went nuts about their looks. 2nd Year Second Year was no different for Kamila , she kept hanging around with older years but decided to grow her hair longer and let it curl at the end. but her attitude was slowing changing. Instead of being posh and nice.. Kamila was turning into a Snobby, Bratty and Anti half -lood witch....Encouraged by her father with these specific words "Do not associate with them they are not of our kind.. reject them.. curse them " these words did slowly get stuck into Kamila's barbie doll brain.. the reason barbie doll because she started over worrying about how she looked.. her blonde hair, how her eyes were.. especially her fringe. Kamila half way through Second year started to take a serious dislike to the other three houses , this began thanks to a 5th year Hufflepuff and 3rd year Gryffindor cat calling Kamila as she made her way down the stairs "Sliey snake.." , "Snobby Slytherin" were two of the insults lobbed at her. Kamila spell casting in charms was on the increase as was her Defence against the Dark arts.. though Kamila hated doing potions.. and found Herbology irrelevant. 3rd Year Third Year was a big game changer for Kamila as it was the year.. Kamila met and dated her first 'true love' Named Tom McDonal an Irish 4th year Slytherin who was beater for the Quiddich team but classed as one of the 'bad boys' which had attracted Kamila to him though he had this bad boy personality inside he cared for her and protected her but their relationship sadly came to an end when someone spiked Toms pumpkin juice with a love potion.. this resulted in Tom kissing a 5th year Ravenclaw in front of Kamila and smashing her heart into pieces this further encouraged her hate towards other houses. After recovering she did have 5 more short relationships but wasn't as phased , they didnt last long because non of the boyfriends could deal with her snobby / bratty behaviour. One boy she refused to date though was Bob Rosenblatt the reason being he came across as too cocky and in your face expecting if you are going to be his girlfriend you do everything he says... Kamila was not like that and it seemed he became obsessed with her even flying around her on his broom shouting "Marry me princess" of course Bob denies all accusations Kamila says but she did almost fall for him but reclused. 4th Year Fourth year for Kamila good or bad? bad... Kamila felt she needed to gain power.. and by doing this, started picking on younger years from the other houses. chasing a second year Gryffindor into the toilets on the second floor and hexing her so thorns would appear all over her body. This wasn't her worst case of bullying , managing to levitate two second year Ravenclaw boys by their jumper onto lantern hooks on the 4th floor and locking a 1st year HufflePuff for 3 hours in a broom cupboard resulted in a weeks worth in detention , Kamila's attitude was going severely down hill hanging around with what other houses called "The Darkest of all Slytherins" known for not caring for rules and a hate for muggleborns and half bloods this is when the word "Mudblood" was introduced to Kamila who started using it with passion if she discovered anyone's bloodline to be of.. Half or Muggleborn she would use it in such a way to get to the core of that person and make it stick and hurt. 5th Year Coming to Fifth year, Kamila again was going down the wrong path, yelling "mudblood" at any non pureblood who outed themselves.. Though Kamila could use such words as mudblood , peasant etc her blondness did come through , one nickname she did acquire was "Barbie", this is due to her obsessing about how she looked and constantly mucking around with her hair. Kamila in her fifth year got into more arguments than the muggle politicians at Westminster, especially clashing with Aryiana Novelli a Ravenclaw, this argument began due to Kamila wearing a fur coat , Aryiana being a animal rights protester didn't take kindly to this which resulted in a long argument in the great hall which then turned into every occasion they bumped into each other some sort of argument or taunting going on, the worst occasion being when Kamila encountered Aryiana at the bottom of the Ravenclaw tower, Both Kamila and Aryiana got into a heated argument while Both Tj and Ignatious Ashworth held them back. This is the year that Kamila started talking to and associating her self with one Rita Grey, at first they didn't get on but a mutual respect soon showed between the pair. Events really kicked off when Dorchester and her fellow goons raided Hogwarts on the night of the Hearty party, a Wizarding Martial Law came into effect in Hogwarts which Kamila.. actually seemed to like being under as in her opinion "no one or house got any favouritism " through out the months that Dorchester and her goons reigned over Hogwarts and food supplies were to all houses were cut or restricted to gruel as a punishment for certain students behaviour. This caused a group known as the "Thornberry's" to be formed , this secretive group made up of students and professors alike, planned to bring food to each house at times they woudn't be caught, but by this time.. Kamila had taken Dorchesters side by giving useful information to Rita Grey on possible suspects who might be part of this group of unknown 'Heroes', since first hearing their name Kamila was set on unmasking them along with Rita's help. This sworn dedication in the end did pay off but not officially discovering any of the thornberry's official members but the attack and assault of a 1st year known as Hope, Kamila and Rita had managed to corner her in the hall beside the kitchens casting and attacking her for the diary / book containing possible information ON the thornberry's, Rita had done the dirty work after acquiring the book of stomping on the girl's hands and both Kamila and Rita then made a break for it , to which Rita would pass on this book to one of Dorchesters goon's known as Knotts. Kamila did not know what happened to the book after her and rita's breakthrough but knowing Professors would be after them after Hope explained what happened. <> 6th Year 6th year, Another year at Hogwarts for Kamila Bullstrod would she change her ways or still be her vile self. well.. at the start Kamila was her vile self , Attitude at the full nastiest.. Kamila got into trouble as usual but half way through her 6th year.. Kamila received a gift.. to which Kamila opened it.. the lid came off.. and a small doll hand rose up.. Kamila looked at the hand curiously before looking inside the box.. was a baby.. doll? and by the looks of it.. enchanted she lifted the doll up it was made of plastic.. but.. alive? the doll was obviously enchanted.. two minutes after.. the doll did a toothless grin before Kamila looked at IT strangely.. which set the doll of screaming out loud.. Kamila had scrunched her eyes up.. and well since had to deal with baby cousins when she was younger.. did try to cradle rock the doll to calm it down.. which.. did help.. along with Kamila saying faintly "shhh.." as time went on.. Kamila.. got accustomed to the doll and named HIM Hanz.. but not only did she get accustomed to the doll but .. Kamila's personality changed.. she brought the doll EVERYWHERE.. cuddling him feeding him.. changing him.. buying him little outfits.. something inside Kamila changed.. her more sweeter side came out.. but not only that but when herself and Adam Fletcher were told not to get into trouble.. Kamila tried her best.. to keep Adam out of trouble.. it fully didnt work out at first.. but.. she did noticed a bit of a change in Adam .. Kamila's relationships on the other hand still were the same.. chaotic.. but.. as the year went by till summer, Kamila actually didnt get into trouble that much.. the doll.. had been the saviour.. well to the school.. Kamila might of changed for the best?.. one of her intentions was to be Head Girl... but she thought she would never get it.. Kamila did apply though and did wait all summer.. 7th Year Summer went on.. until Kamila received an envelope from school? Kamila opened it.. inside was a green Head Girl prefect badge and a letter... Kamila blinked her eyes 5 times.. she was Head Girl.. it took alot of people back.. when they found out.. some with serious disgust.. some though gave her support as they had seen.. ever since hanz had been in the picture a different Kamila.. one who was caring.. there was rumours that Kamila had given Headmaster fox some sort of potion so she would get head girl.. again some people despised she got head girl as she had not in no way or form deserved it due to her years of bullying and rudeness. Her true first act of head girl was managing her prefects on the train getting to know them and preparing be continued Relatives Daughter: Klara Bullstrod (Born Febuary 2026) Son: Christian Bullstrod (Born Febuary 2026) Marley Larkspur - Half Brother Angelina Bullstrod - Mother Drugger Bullstrod - Father (Deceased) Blake Dauntsey - Cousin Friends Rita Grey - is Rita's body guard Since graduated Kamila has not seen her as much Ellsworth Goffo - Kamila's close friend her contact slowed after Ellsworths work got busier Upton Zero - scares kam but gets on with (left school ) Blair ShadowFang - Friend of Kamila's but grown distant due to Blair disappearing a lot Delphine Chauveau - Friend of Kamila's but annoys her (went missing) Maddy Hemlock - Close friend to Kamila during her year as Head Girl, keeps in contact by owl Aiden Knight - Slytherin student Kamila looked out for (In the process of Adopting Aiden) Adam Fletcher - was head boy and friend before head student role , but lost contact since both graduated Professors Kamila Trusts Professor Dracheblume - more of a second mother to her Professor Knagthon - Former Head of House for Slytherin but very understanding Category:Slytherins Category:Students Category:Adult